


Cain

by makingitwork



Series: Mika [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Guess it really is incest now, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulated Will, Minor Character Death, Stockholm Syndrome, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack tries to get Will back. </p><p>Only to find that Will Graham is no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain

**Author's Note:**

> But what was Cain, than but an act of God?
> 
> 'Mika' is nothing, but an arm of Jack Crawford.

Hannibal is sipping red wine that he purchased from the little corner store, staring out at the city of Paris below him, through his bedroom window. He turns, shifting his admiring gaze to the sleeping Mika, tangled, blissfully peaceful and naked in silken turquoise bed sheets, hairs a tumbling mess, jaw as smooth as he remembers. He brings the wine to his lips, and turns away.

_That. Isn't. Mika._

Hannibal tries his best to ignore the tiny fraction of his mind that seems to know a lot about the situation. Of course that's Mika, the resemblance is striking, remarkable, the mind that could understand him like no other, the connection that he'd felt-

_Coincidence. His name is Will Graham, you kidnapped him from WolfTrap. He just happens to look like Mika. He has an empathy disorder, that's the only reason he understands you. The connection you felt? No more than lust, fondness and excitement. You have to get rid of him. He is a risk. _

Hannibal sips his wine. Flavours bursting on his tongue in a sympathy of fruity movements and a hint of Russian background. He sets down his glass on the windowsill and walked silently back to the sleeping figure on the bed. Will/Mika, Will/Mika. It flashes in Hannibal's mind. Will. Will Graham. Hannibal remembers Will Graham, but Will Graham _was_ Mika, jut confused, and searching for a way home. Hannibal plucks a strand of tumbling locks and then pulls one of his own.

Science has always been a way to ease his mind.

...

...

...

They're in the library when Hannibal gets the email. It pings softly in the quiet room, and Hannibal glances upwards, but Mika is typing away on his laptop, Beethoven's 9th symphony playing a litany in the background. Hannibal finds himself smiling softly just at the sight of his brother-lover-soul mate. He's got his legs curled up underneath him, fingers typing rapidly, eyes flickering along the screen, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Hannibal clicks on the email. He scans through Chilton's medical garble, before scrolling down to the results. He takes a deep breath.

**MATCH**

Hannibal's breath catches in his throat, and for all his confidence, he is still overwhelmed with surprise. What were the chances? What were the chances that he'd find his little brother- his _Mika_ was who kidnapped so long ago. His _Will,_ he knew-he knew! He had always known!

He rises, and Mika looks up, curious

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal picks up Mika's laptop and sets it to the side, hauling his little brother up, for a filthy, loving kiss, tongue forcing inside him, and Mika whimpers, clinging to Hannibal's lapels, grinding himself onto his older brother's thigh. He's conditioned now, to become hard whenever Hannibal touches him. "Mano gražus drugelis," he whispers, and Mika stiffens in his arms, looking up at him. Hannibal knows that Will-Mika-Will-Mika must be so confused as to why the Lithuanian sounds so familiar to him. " _My beautiful butterfly."_ Mika snuggles into Hannibal's chest, fingers curling tight into his blazer. And he whispers the one Lithuanian words he knows, the one he's always known, and he wondered where he'd learnt it.

" _Seima."  (family)_

Hannibal smiles.

...

...

...

It's when a young man comes to the door.

He's younger than Will, but he marches into their home with a self-satisfied sense of pride, as Will shrinks into the sofa, and Hannibal stands beside the armchair. "I'm Doctor Mika Lecter." He states, he's lighter skinned than Will, closer to Hannibal, with lighter hair, but it still tumbles into his eyes in familiar curls. He's dressed well, in an expensive suit, lean and thin, and he looks so much like Hannibal that Will feels himself burn with shame.

 _That's_ Hannibal's real brother, he knows it, he just knows it, and now Hannibal is going to send him away, and he'll be lost. (It never occurs to him that Hannibal might kill him. That he would be free. He doesn't want either of those things. He knows neither would be true).

Hannibal just smiles tightly. He knows that his is one of Jack Crawford's bloodhounds. They've come closer. Looking for Will. Looking for Hannibal. "Are you?" he drawls, in his delicious accent, and the imposter nods. Hannibal is disappointed. He would have expected more from Jack, but it appears that Will was the only exceptional being the ebony skinned man produced. "And what do you want?" He asks tightly.

The agent looks surprised, but recovers quickly "I want to reconnect with you, Hannibal."

The therapist nods, "Come back tomorrow. Brunch. Sausage."

'Mika' nods, eager and pleased, before running out of the door. Hannibal turns, lip curled in annoyance, when Will leaps into his arms, crying.

" _Please don't send me away."_ He whispers, and he's crying, if the wetness seeping through Hannibal's thick shirt is anything to go by, "I-I-I know I-I'm n-nothing compared to the _real_ him, b-but I can h-hel-help around the house maybe? Co-cook and c-clean? P-p-please Hann-"

Hannibal filters his fingers through Will's curls "Shh," he soothes, shaking his head in amusement "Mika," he feels awed, because Will doesn't know he's Mika, but he's here anyway, _and he wants to be._ "Mika, Mika, Mika, shhh, you're not going anywhere. That was an imposter."

Will doesn't hear him, just tries to curl further inwards towards Hannibal "Don't send me away-"

"Mika," he kisses his little brother's temple "You are going nowhere. The vile imposter is never coming to our home again."

...

...

...

He writes a message in the imposters blood, a little note for Jack, as he stands over the art form that was a human life.

_Will Graham is no more._

They'll make of that, what they will.

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this because your comments made me tear up, I love you guys so much! I hope you don't feel it was rushed!  
> x


End file.
